


His Harley Quinn

by Elphie177



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Joker Blogs (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Joker Blogs, for this story to make sense WATCH JOKER BLOGS, its gonna take awhile for harleen to become harley quinn, joker is the obsessed one btw, she hates him rn, temporarily unrequited lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphie177/pseuds/Elphie177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker blogs AU fanfic. What if Batman didn't show up at the shotgun wedding, what if he was too late and Joker was able to kidnap Harleen? This story is about Joker kidnapping Dr.Harleen Quinzel, and very slowly her losing her sanity and becoming Harley Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! For this story to make sense you will need to watch Joker blogs and I will not be following the second series this will be my own story. Sorry if Joker is ooc he is a very difficult character to write. Enjoy!

''You see in the good old days, the best man would stand in'' Joker said to the audience, as Harleen held onto Guy tight.

''If the groom'' Joker looked at Guy, and his eyes darken and were filled with hatred. ''To die''

Before they could do anything, Joker shot him. Everyone in the church ran out screaming, Harleen went down on the floor, and watched as the love of her life die.

''Stay with us'' Joker said, clearly having no remorse for killing Guy.

The words Joker once said to her were ringing in her head 'When that little spark of light disappears, and all that's left is an inanimate object'

All Harleen felt was pain, it hurt to much to cry, to move, to run. 

''It's going to be okay'' She turned to Joker as he spoke, and she realized. She was alone, alone with the man who killed the man she loved. She was alone with Joker.  
Before she could run, Joker grabbed her and forced her to look at him.

''Not to be a party pooper, but you really aren't ready for a relationship'' He told her

''Get away from me'' She spat out, Harleen tried her best to get away, but he was too strong.

He cupped her face with one hand,she tried to push him back as she saw him leaning in, but before she knew he crashed his lips into hers.

Joker was holding her tight and she couldn't move. She felt hot tears stream down her face, she felt his wet tongue run across her lips, she felt like she going to throw up.

''Kiss me, Harleen'' She wasn't sure if he was begging or demanding it, but she could hear a slight almost desperation in his voice.

When he noticed she looked away his frustration grew. ''Harleen, kiss me now'' This time his voice more harsh and forceful, with a dark lust in his eyes as he forced her to look at him

''I'm not going-'' His tongue darted in and Harleen got barley a squeak out before Joker drank in everything she had to say. She heard Joker slightly moan as he explored her mouth.

At this point he was basically on top of her, Harleen shifted uncomfortably, and that's when she felt his hand start to touch her left breast. Out of panic and disgust, she kneed him in the balls. 

He let go his rip on her, and groaned in pain. ''That is not where you should hit a guy''

Harleen immediately stood up, she knew Joker had the gun and would probably kill her, but why would it matter at this point? He has already taken everything from her why wouldn't he take away her life as well. 

''I hate you'' She spat out.

''Careful there, Harleen. Hate 's the second -cousin to love, you know'' He wiggled his eyebrows at her, but she could tell he was still in pain after that kick she gave him.

''You took away the person I loved most, the only person that made my life feel normal'' Tears were forming in Harleen's eyes. All of this was too much.

''People like us aren't meant to feel normal'' He told her, and she couldn't help it. She punched him in the face. 

He laughed ''Well a smack in the face is better than a kick in the balls.You know Harleen, I'd say you are starting to like me''

She felt so angry and filled with hatred, she punched the dumb clown again. All he did was laugh.

''Why are you laughing?'' She shouted at him. He continued to laugh

''Because you're funny'' Joker than stood up, still holding the gun ''Now, Harleen, this will hurt me much more than it's gonna hurt you''

He was going to kill her, she thought. Before she could run he hit her in the head with his gun and knocked her out cold.

''Where gonna have a lot of fun'' He said looking at her unconscious body. He knelt down and whispered ''My little, Harlequin'' 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harleen woke up, praying and hoping that whole thing was a simple nightmare, but she wasn't that lucky.

As she woke up she had a terrible headache, she slowly rub her head and groaned. Where was she? She thought.

And she turned her head, and she saw the picture of her and Guy. Expect he scribbled Guy's face and put his smile on it, to make it look like him. He put a heart around her face and wrote 'ha ha' and 'luv' everywhere.

She felt herself tear up a bit, he ruined her favorite picture of her and Guy together. Then,it hit her like a ton of bricks. Guy was dead, and she was most likely kidnapped by the Joker.

''Harleen, baby you're awake'' He said with a grin.

''Where are we?'' She asked him, she felt herself start to panic.

''Let's just say, uh, some place where no one will ever find you'' He said, licking his lips.

''I want to go, I want to go home'' She was going to sob.

''Well Harleen, this is your home''

''No, Batman will find me'' She told him. Joker bursted out laughing

''Harleen, my dear. I did a lot of things last night, one of them was killing your just perfect fiance'' She saw him twitch a little when he mentioned Guy'' Trust me, if the batman didn't come then he isn't going to come now. Besides, if he does I'm certain you will be my Harley Quinn by then''

''Oh, and if you try to escape'' He says, and grabs her face forcing her to look at him ''You see these scars, I'll give them to you as well if you try to leave me'' 

She started to sob, she just wanted to leave this place and him forever.

He rolled his eyes ''Not this again''

''How do you expect me to react'' She asks, as tears were freely falling down her face ''You killed the love of my life, and now I' being forced to stay with you''

''He isn't the love of your life'' He said gritted his teeth.

''At least you can find me something else to wear besides this wedding dress'' It made her sick wearing, and seeing Guy's blood was stained on it. 

''Well I'd prefer you were nothing'' He wiggled his eyebrows, and she gave him a face of disgust.

''Well, you don't really seem open to that idea, but you should consider it. It would be a good look'' He told her and added ''Don't worry I got you some clothes''

As he left the room, she started to cry. 

She was stuck with the Joker


	2. I heart you

Harleen sat on the bed waiting for Joker to return with her clothes. She couldn't believe all that has happen, actually happened. Guy died, and for what? She knew Joker was dangerous, but she assumed if something were to happen it would be her. She never would have guessed this would happen. 

''Here are some clothes'' He comes back, handing her some sweatpants and a white t shirt.

''Um, can you turn around?'' She wasn't so much asking, but telling him to.

''Aw, Harleen feeling a bit shy? Don't worry, the human body is nothing to feel ashamed of'' He tells her and adds on ''Espeically with a body like yours'' He looks at her up and down, then licks his lips.

She clears her throat and glares at him. "I am not ashamed of my body, I just don't want a psychotic clown looking at it'' 

He takes a minute to look around the room ''Harleen, I don't see any psychotic clowns here'' He says innocently.

She glares at him, and he pretends like he just realizes what she means.

''Oh, you mean me? Harleen, that's not a very nice to say'' He tells her, and she rolls her eyes.

''Just look away'' She tells him, and he shrugs.

''Fine'' He says, as he turns around.

''And you better not turn around or I'll-'' 

''I get it'' He said, before she could finish her sentence.

She felt scared and uncomfortable getting dressed with Joker in the room, knowing he could turn around any moment, but she didn't want to wear that wedding dress for a second longer.She gets in the clothes he gave her as fast she can.

''Can I turn around now?'' He asks.

''Yes'' She says, her voice sounds soft and almost timid.

He turns around smiling ''Harleen, baby you look great''

She hates that he is smiling. She wants to suffer after what he did.

''Aw, Harley, you look upset. What's wrong?'' He asks, and she looks away hot tears in her eyes.

''Are you still upset about me killing guy?'' He asks her ''You have to get over him eventually''

''You killed him right in front of me last night!'' Harleen said her voice getting a little louder.

''Oh stop acting like you care for him. I remember when I asked you if you loved him and you couldn't give me an answer.That says something within itself'' Joker says, his voice is calm which annoys her more.

''Just because I was scared to love him doesn't mean I didn't'' Harleen said as a tear fell down her face. She was so scared at the idea of settling down, but now she knew she was ready and it was too late.

''Oh sure, than why did you tell me about the wedding?'' He asks, getting closer to her face.

''I was scared! I just wanted someone to tell me it was a bad idea, I was sick of everyone being so happy for me, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave gotham'' She said, she was crying again. She never regretted anything more than telling him about the wedding.

''And I sure did tell you how much of a bad idea it was. Face it, you used me Harleen. You never wanted to go through with that wedding. You practically pulled that trigger yourself'' He said, going even closer to her. 

She pushed him away feeling disgusted by his insane words. She never wanted any harm to come to Guy, Guy was the only thing in her life that made her feel normal. 

He chuckled ''Why do you think I killed him?'' He asks her, slightly tilting his head.

'' I don't know, maybe because you're a sicko who kills because it amuses you'' She said, her voice was filled with disgust.

''It did amuse me, but this time it was personal'' His voice sounded huskier and she could see the slight rage in his eyes.

At this point she didn't care about anything, and not knowing how else to react she spit in his face.

Joker seemed to take a moment to process what just happened."That was strangely pleasant''

Harleen furrowed her eyebrows, as Joker's smile darkens.

''Do it again'' He said, getting closer to her and Harleen slaps him right across the face.

He laughs ''Oh Harleen, abusing one of your patients? Aw, what happened to that doctor that was so desperate to, uh, cure little old me?'' 

Harleen scrunched her nose in rage and annoyance ''First of all, you are not my patient anymore, and second of all that doctor who actually believed there was even the slighlest chance of fixing you died the minute you pulled that trigger . Now I see you for what you are''

He had a amused look on his face ''And what would that be?''

''A pathetic, sick, twisted and disgusting man who is desperate for attention. There's no fixing someone like you'' She said with disgust and angry.

Joker didn't seem fazed by it, and simply chuckled ''Next you'll be saying you like me just the way I am''

Harleen looked somewhat defeated ''What happened to you that made you such a monster?''

''Good question that I don't care enough to answer'' He shrugged.

Harleen looked at him, her eyes were tired, makeup ruining down her face from crying, she looked so broken. 

''Ya know what, come here Harleen. I know something that will cheer you up, and maybe you won't consider me so much of a monster'' He told her, but she knew it couldn't be good guessing by that smile. 

He brought her to another room, that seemed to be a kitchen.

Harleen looked down horrified and screamed loudly.

Joker simply laughed at her horror and disgust. 

It was a knife, a human heart,and a bloody horseshoe. Basically spelling 'I heart you' in his disturbing way.

''Ya see, I'm not that good at telling people how I feel. So I thought I do my own little romantic gesture''

Harleen still looked horrified, which caused Joker to giggle more.  
She just wanted it all to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Btw i have a reference to the tv show gotham in this chapter when harleen spits in his face ;)


End file.
